Yes, Sir
by DahliaStarr
Summary: Zim can't stand Gir anymore, so he orders a new SIR, one with more potential. Gir runs away and Zim thinks everything is fine. that is, until the new SIR starts behaving quite differently than Zim expected. Will Gir come back? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, Sir

Chapter one: New ideas

"Master?"

"Hush, Gir."

Two minutes later: "Master?"

"Gir, shut-up!"

"But Master I-"

"BE QUIET!"

Gir's eyes became tearful. He just wanted to tell his Master that he'd made him the waffles he liked. "But Master, please!"

"No! Now go and do something useful for once, you insolent, pathetic robot!" Zim spat, resuming his place in front of the computer.

Zim's comment stung Gir, but he didn't dare disobey. Hunching his small metal shoulders, Gir shot himself up the toilet elevator and went to the couch. Something was wrong with his Master and Gir was beginning to worry.

Several squeaks behind him told Gir that Minimoose was near. He needed a friend right now so he made his way to the kitchen. When he entered he noticed that Minimoose had eaten all the waffles. Minimoose looked at him guiltily.

"Sorry, friend. Minimoose was hungry."

Gir gazed at him with sad eyes and shook his head. "It's okay, Mini. Master was too…busy for waffles."

"That's what you say yesterday, Gir." He floated forward and stood next to the small SIR. "What wrong? Tell Minimoose."

"It's just…I don't think Master wants me around anymore." Gir confessed, staring at his feet.

Minimoose nodded. "Well, come make muffins with Minimoose. I found new recipe."

Gir smiled his slightly crooked smile. "Thanks, Mini."

**In the lab:**

"That was mean what you said to him, Zim." Computer beeped.

"Shut-up!" Zim was already feeling ashamed for his behavior lately and he didn't need the damn computer to remind him of it.

"You should apologize for how you've been treating Gir lately. Your mood-swings don't matter, you shouldn't be treating him this way." Computer said.

"ENOUGH! I will not apologize to Gir! He needs to learn how irrational his behavior is becoming. I don't need him messing my plans up to destroy Earth." Zim muttered.

"Oh, sure _he's_ the one messing up your plans."

Zim's head snapped up. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Computer sounded annoyed. "You need to seriously get your act together, Zim. Gir doesn't need you being harsh to him."

Zim was infuriated that the computer was taking Gir's side in this argument. "I need a better SIR unit. One that doesn't spend his entire day making stupid waffles!"

"But he always makes the waffles that you like." Computer defended Gir.

"One that listens to me, one that will help me take over this god-forsaken planet!" Zim obviously didn't hear Computer. You could practically hear the gears in his head turning, fueled by thought. Then, suddenly, it seemed as if a light bulb went off. "Aha! I know exactly what to do! I'll order a new SIR that will follow my orders and stay loyal to me, giving away that pestering Gir."

Computer gasped. (**A/N: well, he gasped as best he could seeing that he's a computer.**) "How could you be so cruel? That is the worst idea you've ever created!"

Zim was smiling manically now. "Computer, research new SIRS on the Irken Internet."

Unable to disobey, Computer sighed and quickly found new SIR units. "Perfect." Zim whispered. Gir would be in for a rude awakening next morning.

…**..Yeah, I made Zim seem evil in this chapter, but trust me in later chapters he'll realize his mistake and will change. R&R!**


	2. A strange arrival

Chapter two: A strange arrival

Gir awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He yawned and slid off the couch, walking groggily towards the door. He didn't feel cheerful today, he was too sad about the thought that he was losing his Master.

He swung open the door but no one was there. He looked to the left and then the right. No one. He glanced down and saw a box slightly longer than himself lying next to the mat that read **Welcome humans**.

Gir cocked his head to the side curiously and then picked up the box. It was extremely heavy and his little arms could barely hold it up.

"Gir! Who's at the door?" his Master's voice rang out through the house.

"Just a box, Master." Gir called. Zim came stalking out of the bathroom, looking outraged.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-it just got here, Master Zim." Gir stammered, stepping away from the box he had set on the couch. Zim pushed passed him and tore open the box eagerly.

"Finally." Zim whispered. Gir peered under Zim's arm and saw that inside the box was a jet-black robot with a silver tattoo on the front of it. The tattoo was a series of circles all intertwined together. The robot had the exact shape of Gir except it looked about two inches taller and one inch wider. Its eyes were closed.

Gir had a pretty good idea of why there was another robot in the house, but he asked, "Master, why is it here?"

Zim wasn't listening. He was trying to activate the new robot. Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes, he flipped a switch and the robot's eyes glowed to life. Its eyes became a midnight blue, and it saluted Zim.

"Speak." Zim commanded it. It's eyes flashed.

"Adiex at your service, Sir." The black robot's voice was deep, so unlike Gir's.

Zim's eyes lit up and he just stared at Adiex, his expression full of joy. Gir knew what was happening but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Um, Master?"

Zim didn't hear him, (**A/N: he seems to do that a lot.) **but Adiex's head swiveled around and when he caught sight of Gir he said in his deep voice, "Intruder!" weapons appeared from his back and they were all aimed at Gir.

"Master!" Gir tried to run behind Zim but Zim just glared at him.

"Adiex, no need for those." He told the SIR unit quietly.

Adiex reluctantly put his weapons back. "Master, that is an intruder. He is not loyal to you like I am, he needs to be disposed of!"

Gir just stared at the SIR unit in front of him. _Master?_ Was that what he had called Zim? But Zim was _his_ master!

"M-master, what are you doing? I-I thought _I_ was your SIR." Gir cried.

Zim's expression turned to rage. "WHAT?" he roared., startling Gir. He had never heard his sometimes-foolish master been so angry. "YOU THINK THAT I WOULD KEEP YOU AFTER EVERY STUPID THING YOU'VE DONE? I'VE BEEN ON THIS PLANET FOR SIX YEARS! IT'S TIME TO GET HOME, GIR AND YOU ARE SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO HELP WITH YOUR DAMN WAFFLE-MAKING AND IDIOTICNESS. SO, I'VE DECIDED TO FIND A NEW SIR TO…TO…" he faltered, unable to say the words.

Gir finished the sentence for Zim. Tears rolling down his face, his heart broken, he whispered, "To replace me."

He couldn't take it anymore, he turned and ran out the door into the morning light, not even bothering with his disguise. He didn't care who saw him.

He didn't look back. Not once.


	3. Runaway

Chapter three: Runaway

Gir didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from Zim as possible. He ran down the street and turned into an ally. He saw two trashcans and went to hide behind them.

_What am I going to do? Mas-no _Zim_ doesn't want me anymore._ Gir thought as he huddled behind the garbage bins. _Oh, I know! I'll go stay at the Dib's house! Well, I'll stay there until I can figure out what to do._

He got up, stretched his tiny limbs, and started walking down the road to Dib's house.

** …..**

"DIB! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SKULL NECKLACE?" Gaz's voice screeched from upstairs. Dib looked for a hiding place. He had taken her necklace to use in an experiment and it had failed terribly. The necklace had ended up disintegrating and was now a big pile of ash on the floor.

He heard Gaz stomping downstairs, her rage making her feet pound against the carpeted floor. "DIB! If you don't come out here right now, you'll be very sorry!"

Dib cowered back against the wall behind a big chair in the living room. He closed his eyes, crossed his fingers, and prayed silently _don't find me. Don't find me. Don't find me!_ He felt the chair being pushed away and heard it slam against the wall.

He peeked open one eye and found Gaz standing over him, her expression blank and calm.

"Nice hiding place, Dib." She said sweetly. Dib's eyes grew wide. His sister only talked like this when she was about to unleash her ultimate wrath.

"H-hey, Gaz. W-what're you doing?" Dib asked, his voice squeaking at the end.

"What am I doing? What am _I_ doing? DIB MEMBRANE I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" she fiercely kicked him in the gut and punched his nose.

"OW!" he yelled, clutching his nose and side. Gaz disappeared but returned a moment later with a baseball bat. Dib's eyes widened as she raised it over her head. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see his own blood when she brought it down. Gaz stared at her brother and brought the bat down-

_DING-DONG-DING! DING-DONG-DING-DING!_

The doorbell rang.


	4. Gir tells his story

Chapter four: Gir tells his story

Gaz froze, the bat ten inches from Dib's head. Dib's eyes opened, and he stared at the door. A small smile of triumph spread over his face. Saved by the bell.

The doorbell rang again and the _DING-DONG-DING! _Music echoed throughout the silent house. Dib slowly stood up to answer the door but Gaz snapped out of her trance and kicked him once more in the place that boys don't like being kicked. Dib groaned in pain and fell to the floor, his hands on his lower body part.

Gaz growled softly to herself as she made her way to answer the door. The doorbell rang again and Gaz swung open the door.

And there stood Gir.

Gaz's eyes actually opened and Gir just stared at her. "Um…" Gaz began, but Gir interrupted her.

"Hi, Gazy. Um, well, I was, uh, wondering if maybe I could kinda stay with you for a while. You see, Zim has a new robot and I…I…" tears started rolling down his gray face and something in Gaz stirred. She just had to help him. _Wow._ She thought. _Never thought that before._

"Come on inside and you can tell us what's wrong." Gaz took him by the shoulders and gently led him into the house.

Dib was still moaning in pain on the floor but he looked up, startled, as the two made their way into the living room.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Dib spluttered.

"Shut-up, moron. Gir needs somewhere to spend the night so I offered to bring him into the house so he could explain his scenario to us." Gaz snapped.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. _You offered to do something nice?_ Did all hell freeze over or something?" Dib stammered, shocked.

"Oh, it's about to." Gaz growled under her breath.

Gir settled down on the bed and looked at his feet. Gaz sat next to him and Dib just lay on the floor, too much in pain to move.

Gir took a deep breath and began his story.

…**..**

"Well, Master Zim had been acting different lately. He kept saying I was stupid and dumb. So he ordered a new SIR unit to replace me. And I was wondering if maybe I could spend the night here. I would be gone the next day, promise." Gir looked so vulnerable that Dib didn't have the heart to say no.

"Uh…sure, I guess. But where would you sleep?" Dib asked.

Gir looked hopeful. "Oh, I don't need much, just a pillow and blanket. Could I sleep on the couch?"

Dib looked at Gaz who just shrugged. Dib nodded. He held out a hand to Gir.

"Welcome to the Membrane family."


	5. Not off to a good start

Chapter five: Not off to a good start

Zim didn't even bother going after Gir. What was the point? He was so happy he couldn't even think or wonder about anything. He stared at the exquisite black robot in front of him, whose hand was still saluting Zim.

"Master, what do you want me to do?" Adiex asked in his semi-robotic voice. (**A/N: and by that I mean like a robot in cartoons sound.**)

Zim tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I know what you can do!"

1 minute later:

"Well, why aren't you doing it?" Zim's voice sounded irritated.

Adiex looked puzzled. "My Master has yet to give me my mission."

Now it was Zim's turn to look confused. "I thought I just did."

Adiex shook his head. "No, Sir."

"Huh." Zim said.

Silence.

"So, what is my mission, Sir?"

Zim looked absolutely stumped. "You have a mission?"

"But I thought you just-"

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Zim interrupted.

The computer's voice came on. "And it was Gir who was stupid?"

"SILENCE!"

Adiex just looked at his Master. "What is it you want me to do?" his patience was wearing thin for this fool.

Zim thought about that yet again. "Oh, I know! Why don't you go watch the Angry Monkey Show while I go and annoy the Dib?"

"Uh…how is that going to help destroy Earth?" Adiex beeped.

"You see, Adiex, if I annoy the Dib for a long time, then he'll give up and I can get him out of my way so that I can take over this planet! Another one of my ingenious plans!" Zim exclaimed triumphantly. "Now, you stay here, and be a good SIR."

Zim put his disguise on and turned and walked out the room. If he had stayed a minute longer, he would have seen Adiex's eye twitch.

…**Yeah, I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer, I promise!**


	6. Suspicious

Chapter six: Suspicious

Zim stalked down the sidewalk to Dib's house, feeling quite pleased with himself. This was yet another thing to add to his California-sized ego. As Dib's gray house came into view, he began forming a plan in his mind about what he would say to the Dib-beast.

_Oh, I know! I'll tell him his head is big!_ Zim thought, picking up speed and now racing across Dib's lawn.

**In the Membrane household…**

"Dib, are those blankets Dad used when Aunt Sidney and Uncle Earl stayed over?" Gaz called, throwing towels from the closet.

"We have an Aunt and Uncle?" Dib questioned. The beating Gaz had given him after Gir came over made his mind a bit foggy.

Gaz stopped rummaging through the closet long enough to glare at her brother. "How could you forget Auntie Sidney?" she growled.

Sidney had taken care of them when their mother had died. Their mother was Aunt Sidney's sister. She and Earl had lived near them at the time, and every week on Thursday Sidney would come over and make dinner for them and be a mom. Gaz had adored her (which is saying something) and had wanted to be the kind and friendly person that her Auntie was. That was, until Uncle Earl got sick. Aunt Sidney changed when Uncle Earl passed away, four years ago. She didn't visit, didn't go out, nothing. It was like she had given up and kind of faded away.

Gaz shook her head, trying to clear the track that her train of thought was heading. She went back to looking for the sheets and blankets when the doorbell rang for the second time that day.

"Dib, get the door!" Gaz shouted as the doorbell rang again and again, and again repeatedly. Dib didn't want to move from the couch; he was too lost in his own foggy thoughts to really tell what was going on.

Gaz slammed the closet door shut and flung open the front door.

A green Irken stood glaring at the doorbell, muttering to himself. "What is this inhuman thing? Why do I have to press it? What does it do?" he pressed it several more times and the DING-DONG-DING echoed throughout the house.

_DING-DONG-DI-DING-DO-DING-DING-DING-DONG-DING!_ Gaz punched his stomach, his had dropping from the doorbell and a last _DONG-DING-DING!_ Was heard.

"Gaz-human! Why did you punch the Almighty Zim?" Zim groaned, even in pain he tried to sound superior and arrogant.

Gaz leaned forward and said, "Because I felt like it! Don't ever touch that damn doorbell again, you hear? If you do, _only press it one time!_"

Zim grunted as he got up and held his stomach. "Is the Dib-worm here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"That is top secret information! You will never know why I want to tell the Dib-worm his head is big!"

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "So that's what this is all about." She sighed.

Just then a very loud high-pitched squeal came from the kitchen. "Gazy, I made waffles for you!"

Zim looked shocked. "That sounds like Gir!"

Gaz smacked her hand to her head as another squeal came and this one was followed with a crashing and banging noise.

Zim tried to duck under her outstretched arm she was leaning on to see what was going on, but Gaz kicked his in the leg and he fell again.

"Is Gir staying here?" Zim asked from the ground.

"Hey, Gaz who's at the door?" Dib's voice inquired from behind her.

"No one, Dib!" Gaz replied quickly, trying to shut the door but Zim stuck a foot in to block it from closing.

Dib looked confused. "But I thought I heard the doorbell ring…"

Gaz gave him a cuff on the head before returning to Zim. "Zim, move your damn foot!" she shrieked.

"Never! The Almighty ZIM does not take orders from a hum-wait, what are you doing?"

Gaz had picked his up easily and was walking across the street.

"Gaz-human put Zim down! He commends you to stop this nonsense!" Zim yelled. "Okay, I'll put you down." Gaz murmured.

When they reach the woods across the street, she threw him with all her force into the trees.

"There, that should keep him away for some time." Gaz said, wiping the dirt from her hands.

But she knew Zim would be back. She had already made him suspicious and she knew he was determined and stubborn. So what would happen when he came back? Would Gir be gone by then?

Gaz shrugged as she went back inside her house and slammed the door and bolted it shut. She would think about that when the time came.


	7. Pain over glory

Chapter seven: Pain over glory

"Ugh." Zim moaned, holding his head as he gazed around the trees. "Damn, that girl can _throw_." He stood up shaking his head and tried to decide which way was to the street. But, being the idiot he was, Zim just guessed and began walking towards who-knows-where.

He soon realized his mistake as he stumbled deeper into the woods and the trees became denser. _Crap. How did the Almighty ZIM get lost? _He growled to himself.

_SNAP! _Zim jumped twenty feet but realized it was only a twig. "For the love of Irk, _which way is it_?" he shouted. _Is it! Is it! _His voice echoed, bouncing off the trees.

Zim swung his head around. "Who's there? Who has mocked the Almighty Zim?"

No answer.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Zim shrieked.

_Show yourself! Yourself… yourself..._came the echo.

Zim grabbed his antenna furiously. "STOP MOCKING ZIM!" he screamed, but this time even he could hear the plea in it.

_Zim! Zim...Zim..._

He couldn't take it anymore. Not caring which direction he was going, Zim turned and ran blindly through the trees as if his life depended on it. He ran into low-hanging branches and stumbled over bushes and tree roots. Once, he twisted his ankle tripping over a vine but he pulled himself to his feet and continued fleeing, ignoring the throbbing pain in his left foot.

Finally, he burst through the trees and found himself across from the Dib's house. He had escaped! He felt like pumping his fists in the air and shouting with joy, but he was terrified that the ghost-voice had followed him and would hear his whooping.

Without thinking, Zim raced across the street to Dib's house and flew up the porch steps. He grabbed the screen door, pulled it open, and started hitting the doorbell like there was no tomorrow. His antenna could hear the stupid music inside the house and he then remember what Gaz had told him; but he was too scared about the ghost-voice and repeatedly slammed his claw into the doorbell.

The door flew open and there stood Gaz. Her eyes were blazing and her fists were clenched so tight that Zim could see her knuckles turning white. She looked so deadly and furious that Zim's claw dropped back to his side and he took several steps back.

"ZIM!" she thundered. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RINGING THE DOORBELL?"

Zim gulped. "Uh…well…you see…I just…uh…" he stuttered, again taking several steps back.

Gaz then body slammed into him and the air was forced from his lungs as he tumbled down the steps. She then followed slowly.

"What. Did. I. Say." With each word she took a step down the stairs and towered over him.

Zim shrank back into the driveway. "Gaz-h…human. P-please, I d-didn't mean to-OWYOWOWWWWWWW!" he howled in pain as she kicked in between his legs. She grasped his antenna in her fist and pulled them back, making his head bend behind his back.

"Gaz! I'm sorry I won't do it again please just have mercy on me!" Zim shrieked.

That froze Gaz. "Have…mercy…on…you?" she spat each word slowly, her voice full of venom.

Zim misunderstood her voice, thinking she was perhaps changing her mind of torturing him, he said hopefully, "Yeah, I mean there's always room for a first, right? You don't always have to be a cold, heartless female. 'Cause if you keep that up then when you humans grow old you'll be a wrinkly old hag with a big…what's the word? Oh yeah, you'll have a big disgusting wart on your nose that will be oozing pus and whatnot while you boil kids alive in your big cooking pot. We don't want that now do we?"

All the time Zim was describing how she would look, Gaz's expression had turned from angry, to hurt, to shock, and then finally at the wart thing and boiling kids alive, her expression grew murderous. You could practically _see_ Zim's body burning to death from her glare, my readers. But, Zim being Zim, he just kept going on and on and _on_ until finally Gaz just snapped and once again picked him up. But, instead of going towards the woods, she went to her backyard and towards the trashcans. Using one hand she pulled off the lid while the other hand threw Zim down into the bin. She was satisfied when hearing a humungous clanging noise and several groans of pain.

She shut the lid tight but just to be sure she zoomed into the house, grabbed the scotch tape, and went back outside. She covered the entire lid with tape, wanting to make sure that Zim couldn't get out.

Satisfied, she went back inside and up the stairs to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. On the way there, she was met by Gir who had soap bubbles covering his tiny frame.

He was giggling and Gaz could see that he was becoming more like his old goofy self.

"Look, Gazy! I had bubble bath!" Gir squealed and then giggled again.

Gaz smiled. "I see, Gir." She patted his head and went into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it just in case.

Whatever Zim thought of her being heartless, she had already proved him wrong. _I mean I didn't kill him, did I?_ Gaz thought before stepping into the shower.

Evidently, they both had different perspectives on the word heartless.


	8. Head over heels

Chapter eight: Head over heels

Zim growled as he repeatedly kicked the lid that was enclosing him in this retched garbage can. It was no use. The stupid lid was probably tapped shut for all he knew.

"What that girl doesn't think of." Zim muttered, somewhat fondly. What could he do? He'd been stuck in the trash bin for what felt like _hours_. He quit his kicking to think. Then it came to him. How could he had been so _stupid_ and not see something as simple as that?

_Easy. You were to busy using force instead of brains in this dilemma._ A voice inside his head told him. He shook his head to clear it and reached behind him to press a button on his PAK. The button called his SIR unit to come in an emergency.

Good thing I changed that this morning, Zim thought. The last thing he wanted or needed was for Gir to come rushing in and screaming like an idiot. Five minutes later, Zim heard the sound of a jetpack and a voice call out, "Master? Where are you?"

"In here!" Zim yelled. He grabbed his antenna gently because his voice had sounded too loud in the small space and it hurt.

Adiex's voice sounded confused. "Sir, I don't know where your voice is coming from."

Frustrated, Zim kicked the side of the can hard. "In here, Adiex! Can't you see the tape on the garbage can?"

"Oh. I thought all human garbage can lids were taped shut."

Silence.

Then, "Adiex what are you waiting for? _Open the damn lid!_" Zim shouted, once again forgetting how it hurt his antenna. The sound of footsteps and then the unscrewing of the lid came.

_SCREEEEECH-REECH-SCREECH!_ The sound of metal being abused hurt Zim's antenna so bad that he whimpered and tried to block out the sound. Finally, the lid came off and Zim was staring up at the star filled sky.

He climbed out of the can and noticed that there were deep claw-like marks on the side. Zim guessed it was from when Adiex had tried to claw his way in. Speaking of Adiex, Zim looked around and spotted him beneath a Willow tree. His midnight-blue eyes stared blankly at his Master, his face expressionless.

Zim stalked arrogantly over to him, his stalk more like a swagger. When he reached Adiex he commanded, "Adiex, fly us home before the Gaz-human comes out and finds that I have esca-"

Too late.

"Zim! How did you get out?" Gaz's voice called from the glass door.

He spun around and saw her stalking towards him. His gaze was then, off its own accord, drawn to her figure and the subtle sway of her hips as her anger made her onyx eyes blaze. Unable to tear his gaze away, his eyes traveled over her curves and he noticed how the tank top and jeans she was wearing clung to her body just right.

He failed to realize that Gaz was now not three feet from him and raising her hand to slap him. But, before she could move, Adiex flew into her and they both tumbled over and over in a flurry of arms and legs.

That snapped Zim from his thoughts and he shouted, "Adiex, no! What are you doing?" he raced over to where they lay. Gaz's arm had a deep gash from Adiex's claws and she had managed to somehow put a dent in the SIR unit's head.

Adiex got to his feet and saluted his Master. "Sir, this human was about to harm you. I could not let that happen, Sir!" his blue eyes flashing.

Zim's anger bubbled up again but this time it wasn't aimed at Gaz. "You idiot! Gaz is not a threat; she's just a human who gets annoyed by me. She wasn't going to kill me!" he paused, unsure. He turned to Gaz. "You weren't going to kill me, were you?"

Gaz spat out a mouthful of grass. "No, I wasn't. I was just going to hit you once or twice but that's it. Now, I'm not going to do even that." She hissed, standing up and wiping her pants off. She shot him a look that he couldn't read. "I saw you looking at me, Zim." She moved closer to him and for some reason, Zim's heart started racing. She put a hand to his cheek and gently trailed down his cheekbone. Her eyes met his and her gaze was still unreadable. Then he saw the fire burning in her eyes and the hand on his face raised and slapped him.

"Ow!" he felt a stinging pain on his face and he dropped to the ground…again.

"Keep dreamin' alien." Gaz hissed before turning and stomping back into her house and slamming the glass door so hard the glass shook.

Still on the ground, Zim shouted, "Adiex, why didn't you stop her that time?"

Adiex had a faint smile on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes like Gir's did. "Because Master, I saw the way you looked at her. You like her and anyways let's admit it. You really deserved it that time."

Zim rubbed his cheek his eyes staring at the door that Gaz disappeared to. A wave of shame washed over him. Sighing, he pulled himself to his feet.

"I guess I did." Zim whispered. Straightening up, he told his SIR unit, "Come on Adiex, let's go back to the base."

…**..**

Later that night, Gaz lay in her bed staring out the window. I don't like him, she thought. Then why did her breathing slightly quicken when she drew close to him? Why had she felt like she was drowning in that ruby gaze of his?

Growling, she punched her pillow to soften it and get comfortable. It had been a long day. And, she wondered, what surprises would tomorrow bring?

Rolling over and turning off her lamp, she closed her eyes and willed herself to forget Zim.

Yeah, like it would ever be that simple.


	9. Battle

Chapter nine: Battle

Zim sat on his couch, his head in his hands. For the past three days he couldn't get Gaz out of his head. Yeah, he knew that he had feelings for her, but there was an emotion that he couldn't name that was flaring up inside him. It burned steadily in his chest and he felt that he just _needed_ to be near Gaz.

"What's wrong with me?" Zim groaned.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Sir." Adiex answered, walking in from the kitchen. He settled down next to his master and folded his hands in his lap. "You're focusing too much on this woman. You need to concentrate on the _mission_ and how we're going to destroy Earth."

Zim shot him a glare. "Oh, thanks for that very _sympathetic_ statement!" he snapped.

Adiex shrugged. "It's the truth. You need to stop thinking about something so stupid and insignificant and focus on your plans to take over this planet."

Zim head shot up. "Gaz is not stupid! She's a beautiful human who could not possibly have feelings for me," he growled. ""And besides, I don't think I want to take over this planet just yet."

That brought Adiex's eyes flashing from blue to black and back. "You don't _think_? That's it then, we just give up all the hard work we've done just for some stupid female?"

"_WE? You_ haven't done _anything_! _I'm_ the one that has been on this planet for _seven years_! You've only been here four _days_! All the work that has gone into this project has been from Gir and I, not you. You're just a stupid robot who has no feelings like Gir does. He was a much better friend and ally than you will ever be!" Zim exploded, getting to his feet and towering over his SIR unit.

Adiex blinked and a maniacal smile started to slowly spread over his face. "Then why did you get rid of him?"

At that, Zim's voice failed him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when nothing came out.

"I'll tell you why, _Sir_. You gave that pathetic robot away to your pathetic girlfriend because you wanted something better. You wanted a SIR that would follow you through, one that wouldn't hesitate to protect you because there's a muffin on the road and it wants to get it before it gets run over. You wanted more power. You wanted to be able to boss your SIR around and have it listen to you. You wanted it to follow out your orders correctly. You wanted-"

Adiex was cut off as Zim punched him in the cheek (and it hurt for both of them) and was flung to the floor. Zim grabbed his and slammed him against the wall, his spider legs shooting out of his PAK and blocking every escape from the corner.

"You listen to me, alright?" Zim's breath was hot on Adiex's metal cheek, whose eyes were narrowed into slits. "I may have wanted that seventy-two hours ago, but if there's one thing I learned on this god-forsaken planet, it's that you don't always get what you want. And I sure as hell didn't get what I wanted. Now, take back what you said and I might not deactivate you."

Adiex glared at Zim. "I don't think you have the courage to do that. You're just a weak Irken whose smaller then everyone else on Irk."

Zim grasped his shoulders and slammed him harder into the wall, causing it to dent. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now." He growled.

"Because," Adiex spat. "You don't have it in you!"

"Wanna bet?" Zim snarled.

"Yes." Suddenly, Adiex lifted his foot and kicked Zim in the gut. Zim fell away but tried to stay on his feet. Adie then brought a bazooka from his back and started shooting at Zim who grabbed a laser and rolled behind the couch.

"The first mistake you made, you let your anger get the best of you. Second, you let your guard down. And the third and most important one, you were unarmed. Brilliant play on your part, don't you agree?" Adiex called, his voice getting closer and closer to the couch.

_Wait for it..._Zim thought. Then suddenly there was a crashing noise and the front door broke down and there stood a gray robot, eyes blood red.

Adiex and Zim could only stare it bewilderment as Gir stepped over what remained of the front door, his eyes locked on Adiex. Then he spoke and Zim had never heard his voice sound as dangerous as it did now.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Gir growled softly.

Adiex turned towards him and spat on the floor. "You're too late, robot. Our _master_ was just about to say hello to the spirits for us."

Gir walked slowly up to Adiex, his slightly smaller frame somehow holding power over the black SIR. "Your fight is with me, Adiex. Not Zim."

Zim was confused. "Gir, what are you doing here?"

Gir ignored him.

Adiex sneered, "You think you can stop me?"

"No, I don't think." Gir replied. "I know." And with that he flung himself at Adiex and they wrestled on the floor, slashing out at each other and punching every place they could reach. They broke apart but only for a moment before Gir grabbed two lasers out of his head and started shooting at the other SIR. Adiex flew behind the couch and then there was silence.

All of a sudden Adiex leapt up from his hiding spot and grabbed a Katana from his back. He took aim and let it fly towards his target. Zim was too frightened to move. He tried but his legs wouldn't budge. All he seemed to notice was the sharp blade of the sword flying towards him and he shut his eyes, not wanting to look as well as feel the pain.

He vaguely heard Gir's cries to move and then time seemed to stop. Gir flew in front of his master and shielded his body with his own. The sword made contact with his tiny chest and he fell to the ground.

Not moving.


	10. The fall of a SIR

Chapter ten: The fall of a SIR

**Okay, so the battle was kinda badly written but I just wanted to get that over with. I hope this chapter is much better! *Tear* Gir sacrificed himself…**

Zim's eyes flew open and when he saw Gir's body lying motionless in front of him he cried out and dropped to his knees beside him. Adiex started shaking his head from side to side, not wanting to admit what he'd done.

He had killed his brother. They were not related by birth but by something more. All SIR robots were. And all knew that. To kill a brother or sister was like killing yourself. If one felt the pain then they all felt it. It didn't kill them but the murderer would be scarred for the rest of eternity. Tearing his gaze from the gray robot in front of him, Adiex spun around and raced out of the house and ran off into the night, wnting to forget everything that had just happened.

Meanwhile, Zim was kneeling by Gir, whose breathing was slowing dramatically. His breath became labored but before he died there was something he needed to tell his Master.

"Master…I'm s-sorry." He whispered, his eyes had gone back to blue but they stared blankly ahead.

"No…no Gir I'm sorry. I should never have done this. You'll die because of me." tears started rolling down Zim's face and he didn't try to stop them.

"Don't cry, Mastah. You're my friend. I couldn't let harm come to you." Gir replied, sounding faintly like his old self once more.

Zim tried to smile but his heart was too broken for even that. "Gir…don't die!" he pleaded.

"I have to, Mastah. But tell Gazy and Minimoose that I say thank you…and that…I love them like me family." Gir whispered. His eyes met Zim's and Zim saw that Gir's were also filled with tears.

"I will, Gir. I promise. I'll keep them safe for you." Touching his forehead to Gir's he murmured, "I thank you for being there with me. I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

Gir gave a contented sigh and his eyes closed. "Goodbye…Master." He breathed.

"Goodbye, Gir." Zim whispered, his heart breaking.

Zim stayed kneeling beside his SIR unit for hours. He didn't move. Not even after Gir's breathing had finally stop, and he was gone forever.


	11. Remains of a shattered heart

Chapter eleven: Remains of a shattered heart

Zim stood by the casket that held Gir. The funeral consisted of only him, Gaz, and Dib. It wasn't even a funeral at all. They were all just standing around the casket in an abandoned graveyard, hardly a perfect funeral for Gir.

Gaz, standing beside her brother, had her head bowed. She wouldn't even so much as glance in Zim's direction now. He had seemed empty ever since Gir's death five days earlier. Whenever she tried to talk to him he would just walk away. Her heart felt like it had been pricked with a thorn, a tiny puncture but one that could build up to make a hole. It seemed to Gaz that Zim didn't want to speak to her. He was just a depressed, grief-stricken shell. Empty. That was the only word to describe him.

"Gir deserved better than this." Zim growled softly. Gaz's head snapped up but she just stared at Zim, her expression unreadable.

"Then why didn't you invite anybody else?" Gaz's temper flared, for some reason she was getting sick of Zim's constant sadness. He couldn't be depressed his whole life, he had to get up the courage to move on. She was trying and little by little she was letting Gir go.

Zim's eyes narrowed and he spun around. "Because, they don't deserve to know that Gir died. The Tallests are cruel and evil, they have not _earned _the right to know of Gir's death." He spat.

Gaz stepped forward. "Oh, and you do? Sure, he saved you and all, but if you hadn't driven him away and ordered than stupid Adiex then we wouldn't be here right now!" she snapped. Her hands were clenched into fists.

Dib glanced from one to the other. "Uh…I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Both ignored him. Dib turned around and ran from the glaring alien and human.

"So you're saying that it's _my_ fault that Gir died?" Zim's antenna were drawn back in rage.

"Oh, lookie there, the _Almighty Zim_ figured something out on his own without needing help! Ladies and gentlemen, let's give our contestant a prize, shall we? His damn stupid brain figured something out on its own, what a miracle!" Gaz said, sarcasm dripping from every word like maple from a leaf.

Zim gasped. "I cannot believe that you have made fun of the ALMIGHTY Z-!"

"Oh SHUT-UP, would you? That's all you care about, yourself! Just for one minute I would like to not hear you brag about how _superior_ you are or how _great_ you are. I thought you would have finally outgrown your California-sized ego by now, but I guess I was wrong. Your ego is so big you're _drowning in it!_" Gaz exploded. Zim's expression turned to shock but she wasn't finished. "Everything is always about you and that'll never change! Haven't you ever thought for one second that other people have feelings too? Why do you have to be so selfish and arrogant?" by now she was on the brink of tears. "I saw how you looked at me the other day, and I thought that you might've changed. But I guess you didn't even think much about me after that. You probably went back to thinking I was heartless, I bet. And for the past five days I've been trying to talk to you but you always pull away. What is that about? I'm trying to just talk to you about something but I guess it'll never matter enough!"

Silence followed and Zim blinked and gazed at the teary-eyed, purple haired girl standing in front of him.

"I-I didn't know you wanted to talk to me." Zim murmured.

A tear escaped from her eye and it rolled down her cheek. "Once," she whispered. "Just once I wish you would just look past that turned up nose of yours and actually look at the world. And once…just once I wish you would look at me and see how much I love you."

And with that she turned on her heel and ran from Zim and the casket holding Gir. She didn't stop until she got to her house and flew up the stairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door, bolted it shut, and sat softly down onto her bed. She rested her head on her pillow and then let the tears flow. They rolled down her face and she didn't even bother wiping them.

"He'll never know…" she whispered to herself, a soft sob escaping from her throat. She closed her eyes and two more tears escaped from under her closed eyelids.

_He'll never know..._


	12. Happy endings do come true

Chapter twelve: Happy endings do come true

**The next chapter will be the last one! But it'll just explain what happened when they all grew up. So, pretty much this is kinda the last story chapter if you know what I'm saying…enjoy my readers!**

Zim knew he had to do something. He had to tell Gaz he was sorry. For what, he didn't really know, but what he did know was that he didn't want Gaz crying over him. He wasn't worth it.

He exited his ruined base and started the walk down to Dib's house. When he finally got to the porch he hesitated. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the sky turning orange and pink from the sunset. _It's okay…you can do it…_it seemed to tell him. Encouraged, and before he could really think about what he was doing, he rang the doorbell. Only once.

The door swung open and there stood a very cranky, puffy-eyed Gaz. Her expression turned slightly angry but when she spoke it didn't sound mad at all. Just very, very tired.

"What do you want, Zim?" she asked.

"I…I want to apologize." Zim fiddled with his gloves nervously.

The faintest shadow of a smile cut through Gaz's hard expression. "Do you even know _why_ you're apologizing?"

Zim lowered his gaze to the floor. "No…I-I was hoping you could tell me…" he replied in the tiniest voice possible.

A warm finger lifted his chin so that he looked right at Gaz. (He was about four inches taller.) "You were hoping I could tell you?" Gaz echoed.

Zim's throat was dry so he only nodded. He nervously licked his lips. "But if you don't want to then I'll just go." He turned to leave but Gaz caught him by his arm.

"No, you nimrod, I don't want you to go! I was just thinking out loud." Gaz laughed softy.

Zim's eyes turned hopeful. "So you don't want me to leave?"

Gaz shook her head. "Of course not." This time it was she who looked at her hands. "I was wrong about you, Zim. I didn't mean what I said at the graveyard. I…I just…"

Zim put a finger to her lips. Her eyes flickered up to him and then back down. Zim just gazed at her.

Then, his brain not really registering what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. He felt her stiffen but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him also. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and breathed in his reassuring scent.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"Me too." He whispered back.

When they finally broke apart Gaz had a faint blush on her cheeks and her onyx eyes were blazing with a soft fire. Zim thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful.

He then realized that his hands were still on her waist and he moved to pull them away but Gaz stopped him.

"No, don't move yet." She said, smiling. "I like it."

Zim smile grew as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched up on her tiptoes, so that her face was right up to his. His heart started racing as she stretched up as far as she could go and softly pressed her lips to his.

He didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but he had seen enough movies to know that this was how the humans showed affection. On instinct he started to kiss back and he deepened the kiss by lifting Gaz off her feet and twirling her around. He set her down and they broke apart, both slightly out of breath.

Zim looked deep into Gaz's eyes and told her, "I think I love you."

Gaz's smile was so radiant that it lit up her whole face. "About time."

Zim raised an imaginary eyebrow. "Don't you feel the same way?"

Gaz, still smiling, stretched up again and pressed her lips to Zim's once again. When they broke apart for the second time that day, Zim's eyes were full of joy.

"Does that answer your question?" Gaz joked.

"Yes." Zim intertwined their fingers together and brought their hands to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand softly and she felt the movement of his lips when he murmured, "I'm sure I love you now."

Gaz smiled again. "So am I." She whispered.

They stood there, side by side, as they watched the last of the sun disappear.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: The final beginning

This is the last chapter and I just wanted to thank all of those who have been great in encouraging me to write this story! I can't tell you how happy it made me to see how many reviews I got for just this short little story. So once again, thank you all and enjoy the final chapter of this story!

Well, the first thing you need to know about everyone's life is that there are not always happy endings. I mean, yes Zim and Gaz had happy endings and Dib also had a happy ending…if you could call it that. But not everyone is going to have a happy ending. I hope you people know that.

~Starlight

Gaz lay on her bed staring absent-mindedly out her window. All had worked out well over the past decade. Sure, her and Zim broke up so Zim could go after his dream of ever becoming tall. She smiled to herself just thinking of how persistent he was. Oh boy, that would take awhile for him to finally complete his 'mission' thingy.

So, indeed they had split and Zim went back to Irk; he had never been comfortable on Earth. His Tallest Purple died and so apparently he felt that it was his duty as an Invader-make that _ex-_invader-to go back to his home planet. Gaz didn't mind so much. She knew their relationship had pretty much shattered and their apparent "love" for each other had ended quite suddenly after they had made it official.

Dib had found a wife, had three kids and was now president of the P.I.U (P=paranormal I=investigation U=unit), his dream job. Gaz was happy that he was enjoying his non-miserable life. Ugh, when did these feelings appear?

Gaz was a single, independent woman who lived by herself with her loyal feline, Sagittarius. She was a golden beauty with piercing yellow eyes and a bushy tail. How Gaz loved that cat.

Amazingly enough, she attracted a lot of attention from various men. How, she didn't know but she hadn't yet met "the one". But, sometime in her life she was sure she would finally have found true love. Jeez, since when did she become the sappy type? She shivered involuntary.

And, so, she thought, it had been a pretty good childhood. Now, what adventures would life itself bring to this gothic woman? Well, that's another story.

_Fin. _


End file.
